User blog:Thundrtri/Collab with Pach! Arsene Lupin III VS Batman
Two of the greatest non-superhuman warriors will enter the arena today! A comics VS anime fight for the history books! Batman, ''The Dark Knight of Gotham city and world's greatest detective who has dealt with the most vicious rogues that the DC universe has to offer...''VERSUS Arsene Lupin III, ''master escape artist and the greatest thief in the world who can steal anything, anytime or any place! Two will enter the arena. An epic battle will be waged, but only one can be known as.....''THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!! Represented by Thund: Batman When his parents who murdered by a mugger one night after emerging from the movie theater, Bruce Wayne was left an orphan to his butler Alfred Pennyworth, who raised him as his own son. Bruce later inherited the multi-billion dollars that his mother and father, Martha and Thomas Wayne, had built up. Bruce grew up to be the owner of Wayne industries, one of Gotham City's top buisnesses. Bruce traveled the world for many years in his early twenties, training in a vast number of martial arts and fighting styles including Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, boxing and many others. Upon returning to Gotham, crime was at an all time high. Bruce took up the cape and cowel to become: The Batman, Dark Knight of Gotham City. Possessing a huge array of custom built gadgets, cars and weapons, the Batman is the caped crusader. Although Batman posseses no super-human abilites, he has genius level intellect, peak physical condition, extreme fighting skills, is extremely stealthy, a brilliant strategist and the world's greatest detective. Batman has been proven to be one of the greatest hand to hand combatants in the DC universe, possibly the greatest in all of comics. He has fought multitudes of opponents who surpass him in strength. Namely Killer Croc and Bane. Yet has defeated both. He is capable of even dodging bullets and smashing concrete pillars with a sharp kick. His detective skills have proven him to solve numerous cases that the Gotham City Police's finest weren't even able to solve including the Holiday case. Batman later became a founding member of the Justice League. Many have underestimated him due to his lack of cuper powers, yet that is their one fault as the Dark Knight bests them on their own turf. No matter the villain, no matter the place, no matter the situation or case, Batman has risen above it and won the day as the Caped Crusader, protector of Gotham. Weapons X-Factor: Expert hand to hand fighter: '''Batman is a master of multiple forms of hand to hand combat including boxing, brazilian jiu-jitsu, tae kwan do, karate, and many, many more. He has been shown to handle some of the best fighters in the DC universe including Deathstroke, Bronze Tiger and others. He is an expert at fighting against both non super powered, and powered foes in hand to hand. He has been able to defeat multiple foes with no aid or assistance of any sort. Even showing himself capable of defeating at least 20 armed gangsters by himself. '''Genius level intellect: '''Batman has been shown to be able to quickly think his way out of many situations and adapt on the fly. Even able to outsmart the White Martians known as The Hyperclan and defeat them by dedeucing their weakness as fire when they refused to check his crashed Batwing if he was still alive. He is extremely crafty able to design many of his custom weapons and gadgets. '''Expert tactician: '''Batman is perhaps the greatest tactician in the DC universe who has been able to create complex plans and strategies that always work. '''Master of stealth: '''Batman is capable of sneaking up on many if his foes. Even those who have super powers. He is a master of staying hidden and fighting in the dark. '''Master detective skills: '''Batman is commonly referred to as the Greatest Detecive in the World. This statement, would be true as he has solved many of Gotham's greatest and most un-solvable crimes. Even Commissioner Gordon often calls upon him to help with a crime as he trusts that the Batman will solve it. '''Peak physical condition: '''Batman is in perfect shape, capable of smashing bricks with his bare feet and hands, holding back the Killer Croc who can lift up to ten tons, kick a stone column in half with just one kick, hold up to 1,000 punds above his head, bench press multiple reps up to 650 pounds and even punch someone through a brick wall and kicking down a metal door. He can run at great speeds for long periods of time and take beatings from some of the strongest foes. '''Expert pilot and driver: '''Batman has been shown to pilot and drive many of his high-speed vehicles (Including motorcycles, high speeds boats, planes and cars.) with extreme profficiency. '''Expert planner: '''Again, Batman has shown himself capable of devising tactics and plans that are fool-proof. '''Great agility and flexibility: '''Batman is capable of performing many acrobatic feats that rival that of a super human. He is very agile, even showing the ability to dodge bullets. '''Master escape artist: '''Batman is skilled at using smoke bombs and distractions to easily escape situations without any sign of his dissapearance. He can even escape without the use of weapons, demonstrating the ability to use his extreme stealth. '''Extremely daring: '''Batman has shown no fear in any situation he may face, capable of jumping off of huge skyscrapers and buildings without hesitation. '''Peak level senses: '''Batman is always 100% aware of his surroundings, able to hear, see and smell things that no ordinary human could detect. While he isn't superhuman, he has trained himself to do so. '''Adaptability: '''Almost never has any foe that Batman has encountered, has defeated him twice. Whatever situation that may present itself, Batman will adapt. If he is defeated once, he will learn to adapt to the foe and defeat it no matter the cost. Batman 4.jpg|Batman holds several batarangs Batman 2.jpg|Batman bests Bane Batman 1.jpg|Firing the Batclaw grappling gun CrocBatman.jpg|Batman holds back the immensely strong Killer Croc Batman 3.png|Batman dodges gunfire easily Gas.jpg|Batman using gas pellets to sneak up on several armed foes NolanGrapple.jpg|The Batclaw (Out of use. As seen in the Nolanverse films) Vehicle Batman's signature vehicle for fighting crime and defending Gotham is the Batmobile. A custom vehicle designed and built by Batman himself. The car has a jet engine allowing it to drive at speeds in acess of 200+ miles per hour. It is also equipped with a variety of weapons including missiles, oild slicks, batarang launchers, grappling hooks and other projectiles and gadgets. It is even bulletproof to protect it from harm. Represented by Pach: Arsene Lupin III Coming from a lineage of thieves descending from a certain infamous French gentleman thief of the same name, Arsene Lupin III has made a name for himself stealing valuable treasures and escaping at the same time without leaving a trace; however as time passed, the thrill of stealing slowly begin to grow stale, so to bring back the excitement he once felt Lupin began to announce his crimes and challenge the authority to catch him in the act, which often brought him face to face against ICPO agent Inspector Koichi Zenigata who dedicated his life into capturing the elusive thief. When the stakes are even higher and treasure more grand Lupin often lists the help of Daisuke and Goemon, while Fujiko tags along when it suits her interests. Lupin is usually recognized by the signature color of his jacket consisting of either red, pink, or green. Weapons X-Factor '''Expert Marksman: Lupin is shown to be a very skilled marksman, albeit not as skilled as Jigen, capable of pulling off accurate shots that most marksman can't pull. For example, in Dead or Alive Lupin was able to place an accurate headshot through the antagonist of the film by throwing a knife and sparking an unfired round stuck between the cracks of a nanomachine pillar and shoot through a barrel of another gun with his Walther. He is seen able to deflect other bullets in mid-air on one occasion and in Angel Tactics, Lupin was able to take out and disarm dozens of highly trained female assassins. Proficient Hand to Hand Combatant: Lupin is shown to be very proficient in close quarter combat who knows how to throw a pretty damn good punch. He was able to single-handed knock out a 8-12 police officers with his bare-hands before escaping in "Island of Assassins" and was able to take out several armed assassins on his own with a knife in that said film. He is shown to be an instinct/counter type of fighter, in the TV Film "The Secret of Harimos's Treasure" Lupin stated once he gets attacked the first time he never gets attacked twice, and that's what makes him skilled in his job. Very agile and flexible: Lupin is very flexible and agile person which definitely fits his trade as he is able to fit into tight spaces, hide his head under his suit like a turtle, run across walls and ropelines at dangerous feet , and able to dodge automatic gunfire. Extraordinary Luck: Lupin is one lucky guy, plain and simple. The man has luck flowing over him like an everlasting waterfall. He survived death and gotten out of sticky situations that seem virtually impossible to get out of, and yet he seems to succeed. Extremely Knowledgeable: As a thief in trade and a lover of learning, Lupin is on the know how about everything, especially when it's about the job he's in. Legends, People, Places, Security etc. Lupin must know everything that is reliable before getting down and dirty. Skilled Detective: Lupin is shown to be a skilled detective who is always the one to decipher the master plan of every situation he is in, by utilizing his acute observation skills, feel of touch, intuition, and extensive research. Master of Disguise: Lupin is an extraordinary actor capable of impersonating anyone without being detected, whether it be woman or man, large or small, short or tall, nothing is impossible for Lupin. Heck he even uses functional movable dummies to impersonate himself to fool his enemies. Master Escape Artist: If there is anything that Lupin is good at it's stealing and getting away. He is able to crack any safe, get by any security, and still get the loot without being detected. Using his skills, cunning, and gadgetry Lupin has escaped every single tight situation he's been in his entire life. Stealth Expert: As a thief, Lupin is shown to be quite skilled in stealth, as he is able to get in and get out of the tightest security and not get caught in the process, unless he wants to be caught. Master Thief: Lupin is a thief, in fact he is the WORLD's greatest thief. The man has taken virtually everything that is within his grasp, he is able to pickpocket anyone without being detected, he is able to replace the real loot with a fake one and fool the security guard into thinking it is real. Lupin is the best at what he does, and he shows it with style and flare. Skilled Tactician: Lupin is a very proficient tactician who always thinks two steps ahead of his opponents,especially the law and criminals, who usually underestimate his cunning and intellect. Master Planner: Lupin is a master planner who literally has a plan for everything, whether it be on prep time or on the fly. As a thief, a plan is everything in order to get the loot and not slip up and get caught. Expert Motorist & Pilot: Lupin is a very skilled driver capable of outmaneuvering anyone behind the wheel, he is also a participant of races on his leisure time. He is also shown to be skilled in piloting planes and boats, as well as driving a motorcycle. His main getaway vehicle is usually a souped up 1957 yellow Fiat or a yellow Mercedes-Benz SSK. Creative Inventor: A master of various sciences and engineering, Lupin creates a vast amount of unique and useful gadgetry on his own. ranging from a gas that creates masks around other peoples faces in his own likeness or a fully functional dummy of himself. Weapon Showcase Walther P38.jpg|Walther P38 Lupingun.jpg|Lupin With his signature Walther Lupin aiming.jpg|Lupin aiming his Walther Lupin making his getaway.jpg|Lupin making his getaway Lupin with the loot.jpg|Lupin with the loot tumblr_mlgrrkW3mt1qfbz1so1_500.gif|Lupin running down a rollercoaster structure. tumblr_mj5b25Own81rjmbqfo1_500.gif|Lupin dodging gunfire. Vehicle One of Lupin's main mean of transportation is his customized 1957 yellow Fiat 500. The Fiat has a 500cc egine with over 13 bhp horsepower, with its small size ableing it to maneuver in small spaces with relative ease. Lupin has customized with various gagetry such as an oil dispenser to slip up enemy motorists and rocket boosters to crank up the speed. World's Greatest Collide! Batman x Lupin The 3rd: Master Thief vs. The Dark Knight! “Gotham eh?” A man stands atop of a ledge of a nearby church as a gentle breeze blows through, causing his green jacket to sway in the air. He’s heard many things about this “Gotham”. The Town of A Thousand Maniacs, Crime Capitol No.1, The City of Despair, and much to his surprise all of them seem to be true. The town was riddled with all sorts of loons and low-life scum, making New York City look like a peaceful utopia. Observing the cityscape, he could see the Gothic architect on some of the structures, like the church and clock bell; seemingly melding with the metropolitan style buildings, giving it a strangely subtle atmosphere underneath the starry night sky. “Guess looking creepy and depressing makes it charming.” He commented. Taking a final puff of his cigarette, the man flicks it into the air. No matter. He thought, for there was something else lingering in his train of thought. Pulling a newspaper out of the inside pocket of his jacket, the mysterious man unrolled it and opened it to the front page. RECENTLY DISCOVERED ARTIFACT TO PREMIRE IN GOTHAM MUSEUM’S NEW EGYPTIAN EXHIBIT! Underneath the headline was a black and white photo of a strange looking staff encased in the glass. The staff itself appeared to be encrusted with a variety gems while a strange looking serpent-like head appearing at the end of the staff. A grin suffused on the man’s face. Man’s monologue begins The Staff of Renenet: an ancient jeweled staff used by the rulers of the lost civilization known as The Kuntenkamen Empire. The Empire spanned all the way across The Sahara Desert and beyond, ruling the land with benevolent wisdom and an iron fist for over 500 years. During the reign of King Kuntenkamen IV, he ordered his blacksmiths to create a staff representing the prosperity and power of this growing empire. Once completed King Kutenkamen named it the “Staff of Renenet” after the serpent goddess of prosperity and harvest. Ever since the completion of the staff, The Kutenkamen Empire ruled with little to no resistance from outside forces and was the most powerful empire of its time; however, all good things must come to an end. The Kutenkamen Empire came to a swift and bloody end when they were attacked and eventually conquered by upcoming ruler Amenhemat I of The Twelfth Dynasty. During the final days of his rule King Kutenkamen XII ordered his servants to kill and bury him with the Staff of Renenet, so the invaders would never get a hold of the empire’s most crowning achievement. For centuries King Kutenkamen XII and The Staff of Renenet remained hidden in the desolate desert, until now… ends “It’s estimated worth is said to be greater than the budget of a small country.” He said. “Now it wastes away as a prop display, how crude.” A moment of silence. “Ah well.” The man shrugs before crumpling up the newspaper and tossing it behind him. There are more important matters at hand. The man makes a last minute check. “Lights?” On the rooftop of several buildings, lighting equipment are placed near the edges''. Check.'' “Control?” With a flick of his wrist, a small controller device slips out of his sleeve and into the palm of his hand. Check. “An audience waiting to be dazzled?” The man then leaned over the ledge, looking down at the bustling crowd of people below on Main Street. Check. He then looks at his watch strapped to his other hand. The minute hand was mere seconds away from midnight. In five…four…three…two…one. “Showtime.” With a flip of a switch the sewer lid explodes into the air, leaving a large cloud of smoke behind its wake. Cars stopped abruptly in mid traffic as the smoke covered the entire street, while the people screamed in terror from the sudden commotion. Suddenly, a large, round object slowly rises above the smoke. The man flips another switch, causing the lighting to shine brightly on the object, revealing a large balloon of a cartoonish monkey grinning happily with a large written sign below it. The night before the premiere of the Egyptian Exhibit, The Staff of Renenet will be mine! - Lupin The 3rd Waves of confetti pop into the air, while the people confused, shock, and awe while the balloon continued to float into the air. Lupin smiled as he looked on. He was going to give this seedy place of a town a show they will never forget. Category:Blog posts